Rise of Legends: Child of Earth Ch13
Chapter 13: Get Ready To Rumble ﻿Travelling on a giant bronze man was the fastest transportation we had had this entire quest. We crossed over the half the East coast of America in an hour (probably would have been quicker, if Collosus hadn't of noticed a pretty looking statue on Liberty Island). The worst part was that it only listened to Noah, who I can only imagine would have the means to use him for literal 'shop lifting'. By the time we reached the camp, all was in anarchy: the campers were in perfect formation along the borders, the Apollo and Hermes' Cabin at the back with bows and arrows, the minor gods, Aphrodite and Demeter's Cabin were in the centre to defend the archers, and dead at frount was the rest of the major gods cabins with Ares and Athena's Cabin leading the defence. Collosus dropped us off to where Chiron was standing, watching over the archers and giving useful tips. When he saw us, he gasped at the sheer size of our bronze friend. "Well, now that your back, we are ready" he siad. I was a little disapointed with no congratulations or 'well done your so awesome'. But I knew that this was no time for celebration, some of the campers were away on other quests or still injured from the attack with the Hydra, and we were going to have to defend against creatures alot worse than the Hydra. Right on cue, a wave of hellhounds began to pounce over the borders, there nightmare black fur had struck fear amongst the campers, who stood frozen on the spot. But as the hellhounds drew closer, they stopped? Turned around and went running away. The entire camp was in disbelief, why did they run away. But then, the light dimmed as the sun was blocked by an enormous shadow. I turned around to see something much worse than any Telekhine: It looked like a giant man, twice as big as Collosus and he's huge, this guy was enormous! He had the upper torso of a muscular man with giant bull horns (which let a shiver run down my spine). But his lower body was that of a Sea Monster, with huge talons and scaly skin. but it carried a weapon, not a sword, but a huge serpent (another shiver ran down my spine). It snapped and struggled from the huge mans grasp. "Di Immortels" cried Chiron, "It's Oceanus!". At that moment, the huge guy swung his serpent towards the central Cabins, who ran as the serpent drew nearer. some never escaped and were crushed under the force behind it. "Collosus!" ordered Noah "Attack Oceanus!". Collosus responded well and tackled the Ocean deity as they tumbled into the open water. Oceanus got up easily and chuckled "Ho Ho Ho, you cannot beat me on my home turf" and swung his serpent at Collosus who went flying into the lake. His red eyes dimmed and his limbs dropped dead. The archers began unlashing swarms of arrows at Oceanus, but it only bounced of his scaly skin like plastic to rubber. They scattered as far away as they could, while Oceanus tried to drown them in a series of floods. I grabbed my sword in hand and leaped at him, my sword managed to pierce through his skin, and let gravity pull my sword down his body. He cried in pain, but soon helped himself quick enough for me to to get a good slice across the eyebrow from the serpents talon. I covered my eye with my hand ready to defend, but the Ocean Deity was stronger than I had inticipated, his serpent smashed through my sheild into tiny fragements of wood (Note to Self: I.O.U. 1 new sheild). The Ares and Athena camper charged for him, stabbing him anywhere they thought was vunerable. But it was no good, their Celestial Bronze weapons were too weak. we couldn't stop him. It was hopeless. "Stuart!" Noah yelled, he had that crazy idea look on his face "follow me!" I didn't want to leave the field, but something told me that Noah had the answer. Until I found out what it was "You want me to turn Collosus green!" I replied. It was crazy, how I turned Emilie's curved dagger into adamantium was okay, it was small. But Collosus is the biggest statue of living bronze ever, how will it work? "Do it Stuart" Emilie said. She belived in me, so did Noah. I guessed why not. I pressed both hands on Collosus great body and concentrated hard, I put all my effort into this one single power. I felt the power surge through me then, I open my eyes to see Collosus in his new green look, He was more powerful then ever, his eyes glowed like saphires instead of rubies. He pwered up his sun, which glowed emerald. Oceanus turned in time to see a huge wave of energy blast straightat him, but before I could do anything else. I passed out cold. Previous Next Category:AdamantiumBladez Category:Rise of Legends